


Trust

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never once had to tell Lucifer he wanted something, because Lucifer just knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Sam never once had to tell Lucifer he wanted something, because Lucifer just  _knew_. 

They were never fully gentle.  It was always rough, desperate, and often bloody.  Sam wanted Lucifer to take and take and _take_  until he couldn’t breathe. Quite literally, in fact.

Sam let out a low, choked noise as Lucifer’s cool hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed; each breath was a labor, his throat aching from the pressure.  He laid flat on the bed, long legs wrapped around the Devil’s hips, his head pressing back a little into the sheets as Lucifer’s hips moved in a steady rhythm, the tip of his cock brushing his prostate with each slow thrust. 

Lucifer’s eyes never left Sam’s face, watching the slow flush that crept across his skin from lack of air, the way he trembled, his chest shuddering, thighs pressing tight against his hips.  His movements never stopped, hips still gently grinding against Sam’s as he leaned down, his breath cool against Sam’s face.

“I love you, Sam.” Lucifer murmured softly, his voice soft and filled with emotion.  His grip tightened just a fraction, cutting off air completely, making it impossible to breathe.  Sam trembled and bucked silently under Lucifer, fingers gripping his shoulders, nails dragging across his back, though they left no marks on the Angel’s skin.  Though he couldn’t speak, Sam silently mouthed the words in return, and Lucifer smiled.

He didn’t bother restraining himself now, beginning to ram his hips into Sam’s, taking him rough and hard, just like Sam wanted. Sam’s eyes rolled back as his chest trembled and shuddered, face flushed a deep red from need for air, though he didn’t try to squirm away or escape.  

Sam trusted him — Lucifer  _always_  knew how much he needed. As he felt his release quickly approaching, he cracked an eye open to look at Lucifer’s face; the way his eyes had fallen closed in concentration, the way his teeth worried at his lower lip a bit, and how he shuddered, overwhelmed by the tightness and the heat within him.  That look sent him over the edge, and he arched, lips parting in a muted cry as he came, spilling over his stomach. 

A few more rough thrusts sent Lucifer over the edge, and he loosened his grip on Sam’s throat, relishing in the low gasp Sam let out when oxygen rushed into his lungs.  Sam was panting raggedly now, his eyes fallen shut, a bead of sweat rolling across his forehead and disappearing into his hair.  His throat was reddening with forming bruises, and Lucifer kissed them lightly, trailing his lips up to Sam’s face.  He wiped away the forming beads of sweat on his skin, caressing his hair, placing soft kisses on his closed eyelids. 

His forehead pressed gently against Sam’s and sam shuddered slightly, wrapping his arms tight around Lucifer’s shoulders.  He buried his face against Lucifer’s neck as the Angel pulled out of him, breathing in his scent and relishing the cool feel of his skin as he tried to catch his breath,  barely noticing how Lucifer kissed his ear and whispered soothing nonsense into his hair.

 


End file.
